


Behind The Masks

by slbunnies



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6697429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slbunnies/pseuds/slbunnies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things progressed in a way he had never thought they would between them. But he wasn't in control. Maybe neither of them were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So in my head I've aged them a few years, to be at least 15, because I just can't think of them as 12 year old's... 15's bad enough but I didn't want them too old here because they'll age with the story.   
> Also, I'm somewhat following the actual Naruto story line here - this story is just the behind the scenes if Naruto and Sasuke were together, so I'm not going to give explicit detail on the real story line (you've probably either watched or read it anyway) unless it plays a major part in my story.

Naruto rolled over onto his side, eyes half open as he pulled his blanket up nearly over his head. He couldn't get comfortable enough to fall asleep even though he was exhausted. It probably had something to do with the fact that the day had been unusually ruthless.

Training had sapped most of his strength and had left him with a feeling of kitten-like weakness. He hated feeling so vulnerable; he was always prepared to just _go_ at a moments notice but now he was entirely without energy to do so. Naruto stretched his left leg out from under the covers before tucking it back in to keep warm.

His whole body just ached. And that was even after he'd slathered himself in healing salve. Shivering as a cool breeze drifted through his hair, Naruto started to tuck his arms up to his chest, but he stilled at the sound of something rustling. It was likely only Sasuke moving about just as he was, trying to get comfy. They did share the room after all.

The sound didn't stop. He held his breath to listen for anything more. Was that Sasuke breathing hard?

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked on his exhale, whispering in case the other boy really was still sleeping.

The rustling instantly stopped and he could hear a breath catch.

"What?" The brunette finally replied in much the same volume as Naruto had spoken that he had almost missed it completely.

Naruto bit his bottom lip and straightened his legs out, as if to roll over, before thinking better of it and stopping. He didn't want to seem overly interested, Sasuke would find that annoying and stop talking.

"I can't sleep," he simply replied, unsure if he should ask about what Sasuke had been doing to make so much noise and unwilling to ask the stupid question of whether he was awake or not.

He heard him sigh distinctively as if Naruto had already begun to annoy him, though he supposed he'd managed to do so with less words. When his comment was met with only silence he decided to risk turning over onto his other side. He wanted to speak with Sasuke face to face, or as close to it as he could in the near pitch black.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Sasuke asked when Naruto had finally settled into position. He could hear the lit of a sneer in his voice even though he couldn't see much more than a black silhouette. Knowing his teammate he was likely glaring at him too.

Naruto gulped and closed his eyes for a brief moment. Typical. He could never talk to the other boy. It always managed to quickly escalate into arguing even if he'd started out with good intentions of trying to get along. He was just about to respond when Sasuke spoke again and this time Naruto didn't catch the words at all.

"What?" He asked right away, feeling like an idiot for having to ask him to repeat what must have been only a word or two.

"I'm cold," Sasuke said through clenched teeth.

"Oh," Naruto immediately said, "me too." He shivered again as if to prove a point, though Sasuke couldn't see him in the dark anyway. "I can't get comfortable," he added quickly, squinting his eyes as if that would help him to see the figure across from him. It didn't. Then he heard more rustling and saw Sasuke's form sitting up. He had no idea what he was up to.

Naruto's eyes stayed wide as he watched Sasuke gather up his bedding and stand. He must have annoyed him so much he was going to leave and find somewhere else to sleep. Naruto waited while the other boy silently walked past his head and toward the door behind him. He nearly shot out of his skin when he felt his blanket pulled up and a firm body sliding in behind him along with the draping of another blanket.

"Wha-what are you doing?" He managed to get out, tongue stuck to the roof of his suddenly dry mouth. He forced himself not to squirm at the odd feeling of someone curled into his back.

"Shut up," Sasuke told him, shifting his knees up so their legs were pressed together.

Naruto was starting to get very warm. And he supposed that was probably the whole point, that they could create body heat to combat the cold. His legs twitched anyway, it was a very awkward position to be in, and his body wanted to move even though his mind told him to stay still.

"Sas-"

"I said _shut up_ ," the other boy interrupted, shifting forward so that his hips met Naruto's rear. Sasuke was still shivering from having been out from the cover of his blanket in the cold room. Naruto bit his tongue and forced himself not to move. He was never going to be able to sleep like this.

He felt a whoosh of air against the back of his neck that made him tense up even more. A hand tugged up both blankets and tucked them in between his shoulder and jaw. Naruto pushed his face down into the pillow and inhaled sharply, trying to relax a little so he didn't just spend the entire night tense and in pain. At least he wasn't as cold any more. He knew he could just tell Sasuke to go away if he really wanted, but the thought of staying warm through the night kept him from it. If only he could relax it wouldn't be too bad.

Sasuke's arm came up and wrapped around his middle, hand splayed out across Naruto's chest. He could probably feel how hard Naruto was actually breathing.

"Are you in pain still?" Sasuke's voice asked gently, breath wafting across his skin and giving him little bumps that made the area tingle with cold.

He pulled his face out of the pillow and nodded, his mouth frowning a little as he felt a twinge of pain in his lower back from Sasuke shifting again. If he would just stop moving then Naruto could possibly find a way to get comfortable himself – that was if he could force himself to move at all.

That warm hand across his chest slid over his side and then there was some space between their bodies again as it crept under the back of his shirt. Naruto arched his back forward, shocked at the touch of fingers against his skin, and closed his mouth to the strangled sound attempting to escape his throat when those digits began massaging the tight muscles that had been causing him pain.

"Fuck," Naruto said sharply when those fingers zeroed in on a particularly sore spot right above his tail bone. That had been from landing on his ass so many times. "Right there," he panted out, eyes clenched shut.

He heard Sasuke huff but he did as he was told anyway. Then his hand started to tug on Naruto's shirt, pulling it up to expose his back more and getting caught in his arms at the front. He moved them up higher so that the shirt didn't stretch quite as much. Naruto wasn't sure why Sasuke was helping him in such a way but couldn't complain when his body started to feel like it was melting into the floorboards.

Eventually Sasuke's hand lost it's pressure and started to slow down. And then it stopped completely. Naruto's breath hitched as it came back around to his stomach and the brunette's warm body pressed up against him again. It was kind of weird with his shirt hiked up but he felt languid from the massage so only moved enough so that his arm wasn't crushed beneath him any more.

"Better?" Sasuke asked, nose coming to rest in the folds of Naruto's scrunched up shirt along his shoulder. Naruto nodded again in answer. He felt Sasuke twitch and realized he must have gotten his hair in his face when he had moved.

"Sorry," he whispered, moving his chin down a bit and snuggling into the blankets further.

"Here, take this off," Sasuke said, fingers moving up to the shirt stretched across his arms, "it'll make us warmer." Naruto rolled the fabric up and slipped his arms free. It was tugged up and over his head by the other boy until he was left wearing only his sleeping pants. "There," Sasuke breathed out as he moved back to his previous position after also quickly removing his own shirt.

Naruto felt shocks of something tingle up his spine and he bit his tongue. He was already getting warmer. They had learned in survival training that this was the best way to keep warm but he had never thought it would feel quite so intimate. He was definitely keeping his pants on.

He tried to ignore the fact that Sasuke's hips were digging into his backside and there was the feeling of something that definitely indicated he was being spooned by a male. Well, that and the lack of breasts. Naruto tried to scooch forward a bit but those hips just followed him and Sasuke's hand pressed into his stomach as if to stop him from moving. He wiggled his lower half in annoyance.

"Stop," Sasuke said sharply into his shoulder. Naruto stubbornly did it again. He felt nails bite into his skin roughly and he stilled. And that was when he realized why Sasuke had told him to stop. "Fuck," he thought he heard, barely.

Naruto gulped, ready to apologize, but then let out a loud gasp as he felt Sasuke deliberately roll his hips against him. He bit down hard on his tongue to stop himself from thrusting back in retaliation. That wasn't what this was.

He had no idea what to do. The feeling of Sasuke's clearly aroused length against him felt odd. He understood really, a warm moving body against his parts would've had the same affect on him, but this was them... two boys prone to fighting more than anything, something that came as second nature to them, something they couldn't just ignore because one of them was feeling a little turned on.

Maybe Naruto just had it all wrong – it certainly seemed that way when he felt Sasuke push against his ass again.

"The hell-" Sasuke's hand came up to cover his mouth and he was tempted to bite it, or lick it, or something, but he was curious more than anything. Naruto reasoned he was in shock. At least that was his excuse for not struggling – shock and a morbid curiosity. He pushed back against the next thrust and winced at those fingers suddenly leaving his mouth to scrabble at his hip, digging in and leaving red marks.

He could hear panting just behind his ear. Naruto's head was spinning madly and he felt like he was fighting to get sufficient amounts of air into his lungs. His heart was racing and his mind clouded over. All of this was new, so very wrong, but also very good.

Things got out of control fast, as it usually did with anything concerning the two of them. Sasuke's hand skittered down to cup Naruto's cock through his pants and Naruto had to shove his face down hard into his pillow to muffle a groan that threatened to echo throughout the empty room.

No one had ever touched him so intimately before. Well, Sasuke had been his first kiss, technically... actually his only one, so it seemed fitting, as fucked up as that was.

His hips jerked at the loss of pressure until Sasuke's hand came back, sliding underneath the thin fabric of his pants to grip his twitching length with no barriers in the way.

He bit down on the pillow, swearing into it, his face turning red in embarrassment at the sound of Sasuke chuckling against his back.

"Bastard," Naruto hissed and ground his ass back into him. The sound of the other boy's laughter was cut off by a throaty moan.

Hands frantically tugged at his pants, pulling them down so fast he was surprised they didn't tear. And then with the same ferocity, Naruto found himself roughly flipped over onto his front, barely managing to land on his knees. He had to slam his forearms down to save his body some pain. The next thing he knew Sasuke was plastered on top of him, legs on either side of him, basically crushing him into the floor. Naruto felt hands parting his ass cheeks and he began to panic.

"What the-" he started to protest, but the words got caught in his throat as he felt Sasuke slide his hard erection along his skin, pre-come slicking the way and sending a pleasurable jolt up from the base of Naruto's spine. "Oh... oh," he whimpered, tilting his ass up into the next slide. One of Sasuke's hands clutched his hip tightly while the other snuck beneath to resume fisting Naruto's now leaking cock.

"Oh fuck," Sasuke choked out and then leaned forward to bite down on the back of Naruto's neck.

He arched up against him, his knees sore from kneeling on the hard wood, his arms shaking to hold himself up in such an awkward position. Naruto didn't care about anything other than the sensations shocking through his body. His nipples were pinpoints, his stomach was clenched tightly, his balls were throbbing with a heaviness he couldn't ignore and knew the feeling of. A thumb swept across the head of his cock and he whimpered again, unable to help how needy he sounded.

And there was the feeling of how wrong it all was that just heightened his senses. There was no barrier to hide how close they were to fucking, to hide the fact that he was definitely receiving a hand job from someone who was usually his opponent, even if half of it was Naruto thrusting down into his hand. Their groaning and panting filled the air and it made his heart beat faster to hear it.

Naruto's lip was starting to bleed he was biting down on it so hard. It wasn't supposed to feel so good to have Sasuke where he was on top of him. He was supposed to be fighting this. He wasn't supposed to think of what it would feel like to have Sasuke's hard length inside him, pounding him into the floor, taking everything from him.

His ass clenched a few times at the thought and his whole body spasmed when he felt warm fluid shoot up across his lower back and between his cheeks. He pushed himself faster into the fist tightening around his own length, thinking about the fact that he'd just made Sasuke come all over him.

"Naruto." He heard growled into his hair and his cock twitched and pulsed. With an incoherent shout his hips rocked forward sporadically and Naruto was coming all over himself and the floor before he collapsed with the weight of Sasuke on top of him.

He felt the hand release him and wiggle out from under him. Then he was being rolled over and wiped up with what felt like one of their shirts. Most likely his own. Naruto snorted. He was surprised to feel Sasuke's naked body pressed back up against him again, but this time he was too drained to care much about it... and there was warmth, so much warmth... Naruto was seconds away from falling asleep.

He was cold again. And alone. It was worse that he was naked as well as cold and alone. He felt used. Naruto felt a blush creep up onto his face. It definitely hadn't been a dream then. He looked around into the empty room and noticed that only his own bag was left stacked against the wall. Well, he supposed it was time to get up and have some breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's a little shorter, but a lot more fast paced. Also there's some roughness between the boys.

Nothing had changed. Naruto and Sasuke still fought with an unrelenting passion, fuelled by hatred and misunderstanding, and the incredibly exhausting need to out-do one another. If anything, their rivalry became worse. They sniped at each other for the littlest of things where before they had begun to tolerate each other. Naruto had bruises still, overlapping the older ones, from how often their bitter arguments turned into fist fights.

It was like that one small pause in the storm had released a typhoon to cover the lull. And through it all Naruto was still confused. He was trying to keep his emotions in check and failing horribly at it, which caused him to become even more volatile and hot-headed than usual. It didn't help that Sasuke seemed to be baiting him, pushing him to react the way he wanted him to - he'd always known exactly what to do to push Naruto's buttons.

Naruto was tired. Of a lot of things, really, but mostly of the game they played. He'd wanted to be Sasuke's friend and had settled for his rival instead, and most days Sasuke didn't even consider him that.

He had tried to corner Sasuke, to get him alone, away from Sakura's moon eyes and Kakashi's watchful gaze from over his book. They had both been pestering them to get along and Naruto was getting sick of it. And if Naruto was feeling that way then Sasuke was likely ready to kill somebody.

"Dobe, what the hell are you doing?" Sasuke snarled into his face, twisting free from the grip Naruto had on his shirt.

Naruto pushed him against the wall and attempted to hold him there. They fought for dominance and he was forced to dodge a kick to the stomach, barely getting out of the way in time. "Cut it out, Sasuke. I'm just trying to talk."

"I don't want to listen."

"Fuck, don't be a stubborn ass. Just hear me out, okay?" Naruto said, reaching out to grab Sasuke's arm as the boy turned to leave. Black eyes glared at him and Sasuke wrenched his arm free.

"Don't touch me," Sasuke warned, voice low and dangerous, sending a jolt of electricity up Naruto's spine. He'd been trying to ignore that sensation every time Sasuke spoke to him that way. Naruto visibly shivered and had to look away from those piercing, dark eyes. It was like that sharp tone was just for him. And it usually was.

"I just want to talk," he tried to say again, standing stiff and looking back up at Sasuke's annoyed face. It didn't really take much to annoy him. The boy just glared at him so Naruto cleared his throat before continuing, "I don't really know where to start, I just don't think-"

"Nothing new there, dobe," Sasuke commented, cutting his words off as he crossed his arms over his chest defensively. Naruto ignored him like he hadn't spoken.

"I don't think we should fight any more," he suggested.

And Sasuke broke out into hysterical laughter.

"Stop fucking laughing. I'm serious here, Sasuke," Naruto practically shouted, feeling angry at his team mate's reaction.

"That will never happen, Naruto," Sasuke said with certain finality, stopping mid-laughter to give him a feral look. The boy took a single step forward and Naruto copied the motion but took a step back. Then they took another step, then two more - Naruto's back hit something and he couldn't go any further. He swallowed hard.

Sasuke took his last step and crowded him up against the wall, hands on either side of his head as he looked into his face with an odd expression. Naruto's breath hitched as Sasuke's face came so close to his own that he could see his pupils blown wide and feel his breath across his lips.

"Why not?" Naruto asked quietly, eyes darting down to Sasuke's mouth. The brunette started to laugh again and it felt harsh in his face.

"Because I don't like you," Sasuke responded, the words actually making him laugh harder.

"Quit laughing."

"Make me."

Naruto twisted his hands into Sasuke's shirt and yanked him forward, slamming their mouths together brutally. Their teeth clacked painfully for a second and then Naruto felt victorious at the feeling of Sasuke's lips sliding over his own. He'd obviously caught him off guard.

Their eyes were still open and they were staring each other down as if it were just another battle. And it kind of was, in a way. Naruto's grip lessened his hold but Sasuke moved in closer, pushing roughly against him until he could feel the wall scrape against his skin through his shirt. He bit on Sasuke's bottom lip in retaliation, sucking it into his mouth and licking at the blood that welled there.

Sasuke kissed him like he was consuming him, possessing him, bruising their lips with his intensity, pressing his entire body hard into Naruto as if he enjoyed the pain. He probably did. Naruto could feel everything, every dip and curve of Sasuke's well-trained body. He groaned and clutched at his forearms, slipping his tongue into the open crease of Sasuke's mouth.

His body jerked hard when Sasuke started to grind against him, reaching for Naruto's wrists and pinning them to the wall. That wasn't supposed to happen. Sasuke bit down on Naruto's retreating tongue and it fucking hurt. Squirming, he tried to escape, pushing back on Sasuke's hold on him. The brunette's teeth released him and he soothed the pain with small licks, drawing Naruto's wary tongue back into the warm cavern of his mouth.

Their hips twisted together, thrusting with an uncontrolled frenzy neither of them quite had the capacity to rein in. They started to pant into each other's mouths and then Sasuke's mouth fell away. Naruto's head was forcefully yanked to the side by a sudden painful grip of fingers in his hair.

Sasuke's mouth descended upon his neck, biting down hard at the juncture of his collar bone, causing Naruto to arch up violently. The pain and pleasure all mingled together in a confusing sensation.

He bucked his hips up and managed to free one of his hands somehow. Threading his fingers through Sasuke's soft hair, he gave a tug, trying to pull him back up to his mouth. Naruto felt wet lips drag up his neck and then nuzzle his jaw.

"Please," Naruto said, voice barely above a whisper as Sasuke possessed his mouth again, crashing back down savagely. He found his leg lifting and wrapping around the back of Sasuke's thighs without his permission, but he gave in easily when it made the thrusting much more pleasurable.

"Sasuke!" Sakura's shrill voice cut through the air.

"Fuck."

Naruto wasn't sure which one of them pulled away first but whoever it was did so quickly, leaving his head spinning, his heart pounding hard, his lips half tingling and half numb. Not to mention the uncomfortable feeling of being left both hard and unsatisfied. There was an awkward silence as they looked at each other.

"Sasuke, where are you?" Sakura asked, her voice flitting closer, "Kakashi Sensei is looking for you."

Sasuke turned around and strode away. And Naruto could hear them meet up, could hear Sakura asking if they had been fighting and Sasuke's short, monotone response. He slid down the wall, his hands coming up to cover his face, his ass hitting the ground with a thud.

He was a fool.

"Everything alright, Naruto?" Kakashi Sensei asked, startling him from his thoughts. He lifted his face. He couldn't see him anywhere. Naruto's head whipped from left to right, looking for the silver-haired man. "I'm up here," Kakashi said, clearly amused.

"Oh," Naruto responded, pushing himself back up onto his feet and hoping he didn't appear too flushed from his encounter with Sasuke. He lifted both arms and swung them over his own shoulders, elbows pointing skyward with his hands behind his head.

"I was looking for both you and Sasuke," Kakashi mentioned, hopping down from the roof to land quietly, only stirring up a slight amount of dust.

"He went off with Sakura," Naruto told him, "she came to find us for you." It wasn't exactly the truth as his female team mate hadn't exactly been looking for Naruto at all. He shrugged. "I think they went this way," he started off in the direction Sasuke had left, dragging his feet because he really didn't want to see the boy again, or Sakura clinging to him and looking at him with simpering eyes.

They caught up to the two of them back at their camp. The fire was going and Sasuke stood on one side of it, Sakura on the other. They were both quiet and Naruto didn't know why. Sakura usually never stopped talking. But then he remembered that Sasuke never had any problem telling her to shut up either.

"Ah, there you both are," their Sensei said, sitting on a nearby log and putting his book away. It must be serious then, what he wanted to talk to them about. That and it was getting dark. Naruto took a spot far away from every one else.

"We need to talk about the upcoming Chunin Exams."

Great, that was all their team needed, the stress of exams. Naruto grimaced and listened to Kakashi explaining all he was able to, telling them the different stages and possibilities.

And there would be a battle at the end. He caught Sasuke's gaze from across the small fire. It made his dark eyes look like they were blazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! I need reviews so I know if I'm doing okay or messing something up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *covers face with hands*  
> I don't know what this was. Really. It just happened.  
> I have the next few chapters planned out in my head and they shouldn't be as bad, so hopefully they don't suddenly turn on me in the middle of writing them like this one did.  
> I'll apologize now.  
> *peeks through the cracks of my fingers*

Naruto had a full plate – the final stage of the Chunin exams, dealing with his newly acquired chakra and the knowledge that he contained the nine-tails demon fox within him, and trying to become stronger for so many different reasons. To come out on top. To beat Neji. To become Hokage. To prove he was worth something. To finally win against Sasuke. 

Sasuke. He missed him. Though it wasn't likely he'd ever let that little piece of information slip to anyone. He let them believe what they wanted. It was easier if they thought him a foolish boy in love with Sakura and a rival of their favorite little Uchiha. Well, they were still rivals in any case and sometimes Naruto was foolish. But it was more complicated than that. Naruto felt so anyway.

Every time Naruto thought about his team mate his chest felt constricted. He was worried about him. The Forest of Death had brought their team closer, but Sasuke had paid for it, had lost something of himself in that battle against Orochimaru. 

The three shinobi of Team 7 had become a team, working together to achieve the same end and protecting each other when the need arose. Naruto actually liked Sakura now, even if her hair did look weird to him with it's shorter length. He could call her his friend or at least companion.

And Sasuke - they had fought for their lives together. Had fought each other while fighting for their lives together, but what did Naruto expect, really. But Sasuke had still come away from it different, changed. They all had, he supposed, but Sasuke was marked by it – by Orochimaru. Naruto growled, turning over onto his back to look up at the ceiling of his room. 

Sasuke was probably off somewhere with Kakashi Sensei, training just as hard as Naruto had been, perhaps even harder. He was still somewhat bitter that his Sensei had chosen to train Sasuke instead of him, but he'd realized that the Pervy Sage's help had been exactly what he needed and Kakashi probably wouldn't have provided him with the same. 

He didn't even know if Sasuke was fully healed, the stubborn Uchiha hadn't even waited to be properly released from the medical center. It didn't really surprise Naruto though, he would have done the same – he grinned. As much as they both fought it, they couldn't deny their similarities. 

Crossing his arms behind his head, he propped himself up off of his sunken in pillow. He looked around his empty, dim room and sighed. 

One more night and the battles would begin. His smile faltered.

Naruto was resting, he'd done all the training his body would allow. He could now tap into his other chakra, the red one, and he knew he would defeat Neji tomorrow. He had to... not just for Hinata, the sweetest person he'd ever met, or to prove himself to Bushy Brows, but also so that he would have his chance against Sasuke. They both needed it. 

But that shinobi, with the red hair and a blood-thirsty gaze - he hoped Sasuke could defeat him before getting killed. That boy kind of scared Naruto. And he didn't scare easily, but he was left shaking whenever he thought of him. Gaara. That was his name. Gaara of the Sand.

A sudden noise, a loud crash, had Naruto bolting upright from his bed, eyes searching for the source as he pushed himself off of it to stand. He took a defensive stance, arms out and ready to do battle, legs spread shoulder width apart. Naruto saw the half-empty bowl of ramen spilled out across his floor which had caused the abrupt noise. A shadowy figure stepped out into his view from beside the open window.

“Sasuke?” Naruto asked, voice wavering at the sight of the dark-haired boy in his house. He lowered his arms a little but didn't lose his stance completely. He trusted Sasuke, but only to a certain extent. 

“Naruto,” Sasuke walked further into the room, slowly, like he was prowling, taking his time to savour the moment before an attack. Naruto licked his lips and made sure his eyes didn't stray from Sasuke's. 

“What are you doing here?” 

It was fully dark outside now and Naruto, out of the corner of his eye, could see the moon through his window – the moon was nearly full. Hadn't Sasuke been busy training? What was he doing bothering Naruto so late at night? He hadn't even known that the boy was aware of where he lived.

Sasuke growled instead of answering, stalking closer. Naruto gulped. He had no idea what was going on at all. This wasn't normal. He felt like he should run and hide, try to get away from Sasuke's advancing form. 

“I thought you were with Kakashi Sensei,” Naruto inquired, unable to move, wanting to know what Sasuke thought he was doing.

“Kakashi's sleeping. It's only a short break,” he felt the words slide up across his neck because suddenly Sasuke was no longer in front of him, but right behind, so close Naruto could feel the heat of his body along his back. Naruto had no idea how the raven-haired boy had moved so fast.

“Sasuke, what are you-” hands slid up Naruto's arms, nails digging into his skin until Sasuke stopped at his shoulders, gripping tightly, and he couldn't stop himself from gasping in pain. Naruto slammed his elbows backward, hoping to hit soft flesh and force Sasuke to move away. He felt only air behind him.

“That wasn't nice,” Sasuke said following his words up with a tutting noise. He stood directly in front of him again. Naruto tried to take a swing at him with his clenched fist and Sasuke stopped him by grabbing his wrist and twisting it roughly.

“Ow. Fuck that hurts you bastard.” 

“Good,” Sasuke told him, taking his other wrist in the same manner, so fast it was like lightning. Naruto struggled, feeling the muscles in his arms strain as he tried to yank them free. “That's it. Just like that, Naruto,” he felt Sasuke's breath whisking through his hair.

And then Sasuke was crowding against him, just like before when he'd trapped him against that wall – Naruto wasn't going to let something like that happen again. He would not go down without a fight.

“Let go,” Naruto demanded, still trying to break away from Sasuke's relentless grip. He watched as Sasuke briefly winced. Seeing that painful look took him off guard. 

Naruto found himself spun around and slammed into the wall. He wasn't even able to protect his face because he didn't possess control of his own arms. Pushing the front of his shoulders into the wall as leverage, he tried to use his legs and upper body strength to lift himself away. Sasuke pushed him right back into the cold wall, sliding along his back and chuckling deeply into his shirt.

“Fuck, I said let go, Sasuke.”

“No. I want you to struggle. I want to feel it, Naruto,” Sasuke's voice sounded manic, on the verge of hysterics, “need to feel it.” Naruto shuddered. He wasn't used to his dark side but he knew it existed, had felt it up close and personal before... but not quite like this. 

He realized that in his struggle he had just been rubbing himself against Sasuke, only fueling him on further. Also, he felt something jabbing him in the ass. Naruto made himself relax, he needed to stop... relax... relax... he took a deep breath and felt his body melt against the wall. 

Sasuke's nose rubbed into the blonde wisps of hair at the back of his neck and Naruto tensed up again. Fuck.

“Are you just going to give up, Naruto?”

He hated those words. He'd never give up. He clenched his hands, growling into the wall, and returned to his earlier attempt of trying to break Sasuke's hold on him. Naruto felt soft lips against his neck, a counterpoint to the burning pain in his wrists. Wondering at the gentle feeling, he gasped out when Sasuke's tongue traced the shell of his ear.

“I thought so. You'd never let me win, would you?” Sasuke whispered, his mouth moving across Naruto's cheek. He flicked his tongue into the dip between Naruto's lower lip and chin. Naruto stared into Sasuke's eyes. They were wild, the pupils nearly swallowing them up completely. In some strange, spine-tingling way, Naruto enjoyed the fact that he could make Sasuke lose control.

“No,” he answered, licking his dry lips as his hands were slowly released. He cried out in shock when Sasuke's treacherous hands moved to roughly cup him in his pants instead, his own hands coming up to uselessly clutch at the wall. 

“No,” Naruto choked out, this time in denial, shaking his head furiously as he rocked forward into the touch anyway, “no... Sasuke, don't.” He knew that wouldn't deter him, was already gone to the familiar feeling of the boy thrusting against him, using him for his pleasure. 

“Sasuke,” he moaned, that hand stroking him through his pants, tearing the sound from his throat. He didn't understand it, but he couldn't stop it either. He had two sides that warred against each other – one that wanted whatever Sasuke was providing and one that didn't. Naruto never knew which side was winning.

It seemed that Sasuke wasn't satisfied with anything. Naruto was pulled from the wall and unceremoniously tossed onto the bed. He scrabbled to his hands and knees, trying to get off his bed so he wouldn't be trapped again, letting out a frustrated sound when Sasuke caught him before he could.

Sasuke said his name in a gruff voice, ignoring Naruto's squirming body. He flipped him over onto his back and half-straddled him, leaning forward to pin his hands to the bed. Naruto didn't know how much longer he could keep trying to get away, his muscles were sore and aching, he was sweaty and tired... tired of fighting, tired of keeping not only Sasuke, but himself in check. Maybe he needed a different tactic.

Naruto jerked his hips up, sliding hotly against Sasuke, bringing his legs up to wrap around him. He stopped trying to free himself, let his arms sink into the bed, let go of whatever it was he was fighting. Because it sure as hell wasn't this. This was good. More than good. 

Then they were ripping at each others clothes, needing to feel skin, needing the sensations like they needed air to breathe. Naruto heard something tear and brought his hands back around holding scraps of dark blue cloth. Sasuke looked down at that and growled, then smashed his mouth against Naruto's, taking it for his own with desperate, breath stealing kisses.

Hands undid his pants and removed them in seconds, leaving him completely naked and shivering at the cold air against his skin, until Sasuke's equally naked body rubbed against him. Naruto clutched at him, tangling himself around the pale boy, pulling him in closer so that there was no room at all between them.

They were fighting in a different way now. To get closer, to feel more, to reach that beautiful, inevitable release together.

Naruto's chest arched up as Sasuke's fingers plucked at his nipples, pulling on them until it started to hurt. His own fingers left marks in Sasuke's skin as his nails dug into his back. Sasuke wrenched his mouth away and ducked down to bite at his chest, leaving red patches and a trail of spit along the way. 

The loss of Sasuke's hips made him want to protest, but a hand wrapped around the base of his cock and stopped him from making a sound. It was moving too slowly though, barely giving him any pleasure at all, and Sasuke's lips were teasing him, brushing lightly across his ribs and stomach. Naruto was getting frustrated.

“Fuck, just... fucking bastard, move.”

He lifted his hips, trying to force Sasuke's hand to go faster, hold him tighter... anything. It didn't work. Naruto let out an undignified whine, hands going to clutch Sasuke's head to try and pull him back up his body. He was close to begging.

Naruto was not at all prepared for the wet warmth of Sasuke's mouth engulfing him. He pulled hard on Sasuke's hair and felt a sharp pain of teeth scraping against his sensitive skin as warning for it. 

“Oh god,” Naruto moaned. He automatically loosened his fingers grasping the thick, black hair and looked down at Sasuke's stretched mouth around him. 

Feeling Sasuke's slick tongue moving around him, he bucked his hips up hard, almost laughing at the choked noise the dark-haired boy made and the glare he received. 

His hips were pinned against the bed and Sasuke started working his mouth along Naruto's dick, swallowing him down as far as he could before coming back up to suck at the swollen, red tip. 

“Fucking hell... oh-my-god, Sasuke.”

He'd never expected that Sasuke would ever dirty his mouth in such a way, that he would take Naruto into his mouth without being physically forced to - had never even considered it a possibility. 

Sasuke pulled back to lick at his weeping head, slathering it with his spit, his tongue dipping inside the tiny little hole there... and Naruto was coming, fuck was he coming... so hard, all over Sasuke's mouth, and it was dripping down his chin onto Naruto's skin. His whole body twitched helplessly, muscles tensing as he shook with the rushing pleasure. 

He opened his eyes to catch Sasuke hesitantly lick at his bottom lip, tasting him quick before wiping the mess away with the back of his hand. Naruto panted harshly, feeling completely boneless. He had not seen any of that coming.

And then long fingers were tugging on the hair at the top of his head to force his head back. Sasuke's weight settled over his chest. Naruto looked up into his rival's eyes, giving a slight grimace at the pain in his scalp and digging his fingers into the sheets. 

Sasuke's eyes were lowered, barely open, staring into Naruto's face with an unconcealed look of lust. 

Naruto opened his mouth. 

Sasuke's eyes went pure black, color completely enveloped by his pupils, and he panted heavily as he nudged Naruto's mouth wider with the tip of his erection before sliding it forward onto his tongue. He pushed inside slowly and Naruto choked when it hit the back of his throat, tears prickling the corner of his eyes. But he pursed his lips around the length any way, sucking on the flesh and wrapping his tongue around it. 

He didn't get a chance to do more because Sasuke started thrusting his hips forward, holding his head in place as he fucked fast into his mouth. Naruto began choking, unable to handle it going so deep, his hands grabbing for Sasuke's hips - but he was already coming, flooding Naruto's mouth with an odd salty taste that he had to swallow or choke on. 

Sasuke pulled himself free and rubbed the spongy head of his penis in a full circle against Naruto's panting lips before backing away. Naruto blushed and coughed. He closed his mouth with a snap so that no other embarrassing sounds could come out. 

“You gave up. Loser.”

The words were like a sudden slap across the face. 

“Get the fuck out!” Naruto shouted, face red for a different reason now, his teeth grinding together as he pushed Sasuke off of him. “Get the hell out of here, now, Sasuke.” He felt nearly willing to kill him. 

He watched as Sasuke pulled on his pants, grabbed his torn, ruined shirt, and left out the window he had entered through... no words, no apologies, no looking back.

Naruto lay back in his bed and resumed staring at the ceiling, shuddering with barely controlled anger, his nails tearing into his own forearms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, it took me a while to update. I had parts written and other parts thought out, stuck in my head but unable to translate into words, but none of it had any order what so ever so it took me a bit to sort everything all out and make it mean something more than just odd ramblings... I hope it's not considered as such any way. Sorry for taking so long.

Everything had changed so fast. One minute Naruto had been the loser, the joke, the bottom of the pyramid, and then... he'd finally found some of that respect he had been looking for. Though not from Sasuke. Never from him. 

It didn't seem to matter what he did, what he accomplished. It hadn't mattered to the perfect, stuck-up Uchiha that Naruto had defeated Neji, though Sasuke hadn't been there to see his prowess on the battlefield, and also that he had come away victorious in the battle against Gaara, that sand ninja. Nope, Sasuke still thought of him the same way as before.

Up until they had fought, there had only been one thing at the forefront of Naruto's mind – that maybe Kakashi Sensei and the Pervy Sage were right, in some way, though there was more to it all than they could ever imagine. 

Naruto supposed it was possible that Sasuke was just jealous, because he'd finally proved himself to his rival, he hadn't given up, even when Gaara had transformed into that giant monster, even when Sakura had been pinned to that tree, even when Sasuke was down and unable to fight. Naruto had vowed in so many different ways that he would never give up and he had proven it hadn't been all talk.

So, maybe Sasuke was jealous, maybe they both did always put too much stock into which of them was more powerful, and maybe they were both the same in more ways than Naruto had ever thought they could be. But those were too many 'maybes'. He mostly relied on the things he knew for sure, the things he could garner from experience, the things he could reach out and touch.

He had reached out to Sasuke, had nearly spilled his entire soul out over that waterfall in the process, because... well, because Sasuke was everything. He was friend and enemy, he was who Naruto wanted to be, yet the person he couldn't stand the most. Sasuke got under his skin like no one else could. Just thinking his name left Naruto feeling on edge. 

Naruto worked his hardest to surpass him. He had put Sasuke at the top of some pedestal, had lifted him above all the others, and apparently the shinobi had done the same for him. That had been the main reason he had been so excited to learn the Rasengan - so he could be better, could have a better move than Sasuke's Chidori. 

But, whereas Naruto could never kill Sasuke, would never do anything so drastic because he still needed him, no matter how much he pissed him off, Sasuke didn't have the same reservations. Sasuke had finally acknowledged him in some way and the conclusion he had come to was that Naruto had to die. And a part of Naruto broke inside just knowing that fact.

He swung his legs back and forth, looking down at the dirt road beneath him, bustling with people, all busy gathering things to rebuild the village, still working hard to restore what had been destroyed in the battle. Naruto would do his part in the reconstruction but he was still bandaged and confined to his house. They hadn't let him leave again to go after Sasuke and had also placed someone on watch to make sure he couldn't, so he was left to ponder in his thoughts for the time being, which only felt like a punishment for his failure.

Naruto shook his head, fighting back his emotions, stopping the motion of his legs as he clenched his hands, gripping the roof's ledge. None of his success' mattered, not when he hadn't been able to bring Sasuke back. 

He had promised to bring him back. 

Naruto clenched his teeth together, shutting his eyes to the sight of the Leaf Village. There were too many memories linked to the place. 

The last thing he remembered before passing out had been Sasuke's face, upside down, looming over his own. He had thought that had been it, he was going to die and his best friend was going to be the one to instigate it. And then as his eyes had slid closed he had felt a press of lips against his forehead. 

He brought a hand up and touched that spot. Sasuke had kissed him there. Instead of killing him... Naruto pushed himself up to stand, stepping back from the edge, feeling like his head was whirling about as he did. He shook his head. He couldn't just keep thinking about Sasuke, there was nothing he could do about him now. It was hard to picture the boy he thought he knew any way.

Sasuke had morphed into something Naruto wasn't sure he could even fully comprehend and it wasn't just the physical changes. Not that he hadn't been shocked to see how Sasuke had abruptly sprouted wings, monstrous, grotesque mutations that had given Naruto more than just a pause. That was what Orochimaru had provided. 

Naruto didn't usually think about killing people but that disgusting snake would be six feet under by his own hand, no hesitation, the next time they met. 

And Sasuke had become blood thirsty, cruel, and single minded to the point of complete obsession. It wasn't that Sasuke hadn't been obsessed before, Naruto couldn't deny that he had been, but not to the extreme it was now. Naruto himself had provided distraction, had given Sasuke something else to focus on. But it hadn't been enough. 

He wiped the stray tears from his face, pretending they were nothing, turning back to the ledge closest to his bedroom window to get down off the roof. Maybe if he had just tried harder, before Sasuke had left, had just given Sasuke what he had needed then he wouldn't have had to follow that psycho. Sasuke didn't need revenge. No one needed revenge. But, Sasuke's mind was too clouded to see that. No one had been able to dissuade him from that path. Naruto felt like he should have been able to. 

His room was dark and he didn't bother turning on any of the lights. The dim atmosphere fit his mood perfectly and there was enough sun light streaming through his open window any how. He grimaced at how bad his room looked. It was as if a whirlwind had swept through it, leaving everything looking half destroyed and strewn all over the place. 

Shuffling forward, he kicked off his shoes and pulled his shirt up over his head, flinging it to the side without care before simply falling down, face first, onto his rumpled, unmade bed. It smelled a little, bitter like sweat and possibly spilt ramen. He hadn't bothered to do any laundry in weeks. Naruto brought his arms up and crossed them underneath his head to prop himself up a little, yawning.

He was ignoring the pain in his limbs as it only made him think of Sasuke. It reminded him of a long time ago, or maybe not quite that long ago, but it sure seemed that way, when they had roomed together. Naruto would never forget that night, sharing their body heat, finding pleasure in each other. It had been awkward and embarrassing to think about later on, especially when he considered the position he had been in, but whenever he was in pain now it was the first thing that came to mind. Sasuke had massaged his back, taking the pain away the only way he could, helping him, making him feel good. 

No, he was supposed to stop thinking of Sasuke. That was his problem, he needed to focus on something else entirely. Naruto sighed, closing his eyes. Everything reminded him of Sasuke. Like the bed he was laying in – he felt his face flush, mainly in mortification. He definitely did not want to think about that. 

There was a knock on his door and he groaned, turning his face back into the bed, feeling like he would rather suffocate himself than talk to anyone. 

“Naruto. Hey, open up.” 

He breathed in deeply a few times, hearing someone rap on his door again a little louder this time. Naruto pushed himself up and slid off the bed, moving to let the person in. It kind of sounded like Kakashi. Great, because looking at his Sensei didn't make him think of his defected team mate at all.

“Sensei,” he said, opening the door wide and stepping back to let Kakashi come in instead of talking in the doorway. 

Kakashi didn't even bother looking around the room, likely desensitized to it by now having already attempted conversation with Naruto twice already. 

“How are you feeling, Naruto?” 

“I'm fine,” Naruto replied, sitting down onto the edge of his bed and not even looking at the man. 

“Well, I just came to tell you that Jiraiya is leaving soon. He asked me to let you know that if you want to say goodbye he'll be at Ichiraku Ramen for supper. That's all. I'll leave you to your moping now.” 

Naruto lifted his head and watched as Kakashi simply left the room, not even bothering to wait for the chance that Naruto might say anything in response. Well, he was kind of hungry. He might as well go meet up with the Pervy old man one last time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have some rough, dub-con porn. Because I felt like it. Would still love some reviews!

Laying there, looking up at the night sky, Naruto was glad for the short break in his training. It came about by sorrowful means, Asuma Sarutobi's death, but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy the time he'd been given to rest and recuperate. And his body needed it. He felt completely drained from multiple uses of his Shadow Clones and from attempting to elementally recompose his Rasengan. Naruto almost had it, he could feel it. He wouldn't give up.

He still thought about Sasuke. Sometimes, he was pretty sure that he was the one who was becoming more obsessed. Having been off the radar for over two years, Naruto had taken the time to learn and grow, and also to try forgetting about his old team mate a little. Not entirely, because that was just impossible, but enough to cope with his failure and move on.

Having travelled with Jiraiya in that time, he was no longer as innocent, for one. He had been kissed and he'd had other experiences, mostly with girls. He'd never lost the last of his innocence though. It hadn't felt right. Naruto ignored the fact that none of them compared, hadn't come close to the intensity of what had occurred between him and his rival.

Being back in the village and seeing Sasuke again had not helped with his forgetting. Naruto felt like he'd been dropped straight back in the middle of those same feelings and emotions from the past. Feeling Sasuke's body so close to his own and hearing his voice right against his ear, his breath across his skin, had brought back things he'd sooner forget.

He hadn't cared then if he would be killed by him – in that tense moment Naruto would've just let him slide that sword straight into his chest. It had been lucky that Sai had chosen to step in and stop Sasuke. Naruto sighed to himself, looking up at the half moon and tucking an arm beneath his head.

Since then he had been thinking of Sasuke non-stop, remembering every word the boy had said to him. Just by looking into his eyes, Naruto had known which words had been lies. He knew Sasuke better than Sasuke wanted him to. Maybe that was why he hated Naruto so much.

Bringing his hand up, Naruto wiped at the stray tears in the corner of his eyes, berating himself for them. He wouldn't cry over Sasuke any more. It did him no good. He closed his eyes.

The crunching of someone's footfalls in the grass broke him from his painful reminiscing. He glanced around, sitting up a bit, expecting to see Kakashi Sensei or Yamato. A shadowed form stepped forward and Naruto's breath caught in his throat. He couldn't even see the person's face... but he knew exactly who it was.

“Come to kill me?” Naruto asked, sitting up fully but not bothering to move any further than that. He knew there would be no point if Sasuke wanted to do so, aware that he was much too slow, especially with how worn out he was from training.

Sasuke stepped forward, close enough that Naruto could see his face, completely blank and belying the fact that he had any emotions at all. There was no answer to his question, not that he had expected one. Naruto wondered at how Sasuke could be standing there in front of him, in the village, without anyone knowing he was there. He wanted to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming, but then Sasuke was suddenly much closer, towering over him, his face dark with something that made Naruto shiver.

“Sasuke--” he started to say, his voice breaking off as he was ruthlessly pinned to the ground, a hot, needy mouth covering his own. Naruto didn't try to fight back. He didn't want to.

A hand held his wrists above his head in a single grip while another moved down his body, roughly touching his torso like it had ownership over him. In a way, it did. Naruto bit down on the tongue trying to enter his mouth and he heard a familiar growl, feeling something electric shoot up his spine at the sound.

“Pathetic,” Naruto heard hissed into his face, his skin flushing red with the usual anger at being insulted. He balled his fists and jerked his hips up to try and dislodge Sasuke from his position on top of him. His wrists were gripped tighter and Sasuke's fingers dug into his stomach so hard he cried out.

Suddenly, he was flipped over and it happened so quickly that Naruto couldn't even brace himself from being slammed face first into the ground, finding his arms pinned underneath himself. Trying to pull them free, he attempted to get up onto his knees, but was just pushed back down. Sasuke's hand came up and tangled in his hair, pushing his face down roughly as he slid along his back.

“Such a whore. I bet you've been fucking your new team mate, haven't you? Letting him have his wicked way with you, touching you, sucking you...”

Naruto tried shaking his head because it wasn't true, he hadn't done any such thing and he wasn't a whore, but found he couldn't move enough to do so. “No,” he managed to say.

“No?” came Sasuke's voice, right next to his ear, “It sure seems like it - that he wanted you, that he'd already had some of you.”

Grimacing, Naruto repeated back the same answer, still squirming to try and free his arms. He cringed when Sasuke yanked his head backward by his hair, his tongue tracing his jawline down from his ear, feeling the pain of it in his scalp. His body twitched at the feeling of a sharp blade against his neck.

“You're not lying to me, are you?”

He clenched his eyes shut, slowing his breathing down so that he wouldn't cut himself on the sharp edge. “No, I never--”

Naruto didn't even get to finish his sentence before the blade was taken away and he felt the tip of it slice through the cloth of his shirt, scratching the surface of his skin and tearing away a neat strip of the fabric from his collar to his shoulder. Sasuke's mouth descended upon the bared flesh, biting down hard, his tongue lapping at the blood welling up from the cut.

“That's because you're mine, Naruto,” Sasuke demanded, his hands going down Naruto's body and forcibly removing his pants, pulling them from his legs and leaving his lower half naked. He gasped out as the night air hit his skin. Naruto knew what was coming next, had even expected it long before then, and he pressed his face down into the ground to muffle his protests.

Sasuke pulled him up onto his knees and Naruto steadied himself on his forearms, biting his lip and arching away at the touch to his ass. He felt himself spread open wide by Sasuke's fingers and the blunt head of his cock at his opening.

“You know you're mine, don't you?” he was asked and Naruto shook his head frantically up and down, unable to deny it even in that moment.

A searing pain shot up his ass, right along his spine, as he was breached, feeling Sasuke nudge forward and then slide right up into him, not giving him even a second of relief until he was buried completely inside. Naruto cried out, his back arching sharply, tears forming and spilling down his cheeks. It hurt like nothing he had ever experienced before.

He shoved his forehead down hard and took a deep breath, clutching at the ground, his fingers digging into the cold dirt. Naruto was surprised that he wasn't just being pounded into the ground. Feeling Sasuke's fingers tight around his hips and his pelvis right up against him, Naruto heard a shuddering inhale come from the boy.

“Fuck, Naruto,” Sasuke said, his voice wavering as he shifted his hips back a bit and then forward again. Naruto whimpered at the sensation, feeling much too full and open, his ass stinging inside like he'd been torn apart. He continued making the noise as Sasuke started to move, snapping his hips forward into him and picking up speed, shifting around for an easier position.

It wasn't pleasant at all for Naruto and he tried to think of something else as he took the pain, forcing himself to not clench down around the hard length that was opening him up. He'd deal with the pain later.

“Naruto,” he heard again, louder and more ragged, wincing as Sasuke drove forward into him hard, grinding against his ass with his cock as deep as he could possibly get. A shock of pleasure pulsed through him and Naruto unconsciously pushed back.

“Oh, fuck,” he said, feeling it again and pushing himself into the next thrust, the pain starting to melt away and give over to something new and very, very good. Naruto gasped – it was like electricity was thrumming beneath his skin, a warm pleasant feeling gathering inside his pelvis with every shock, each stroke of Sasuke fucking into him making him moan out at the blissful feeling.

“Yes! God, that's--” Naruto said, snapping himself back, feeling Sasuke's hips dig into him, “Sasuke... fuck... _Sasuke_.”

They moved together faster, toward their inevitable release, Sasuke clutching him tightly and both of them unable to keep quiet, moaning into the dark together.

“Mine. You're all mine, Naruto,” Sasuke said, reaching down to take hold of Naruto's renewed erection. He gripped it a little too tightly but Naruto didn't care, was too close to coming to be bothered by it.

Naruto pushed himself upright so he was only on his knees, using what strength he had left to force Sasuke to move with him, taking him by surprise. He spread his legs more and arched backward, resting his head on Sasuke's shoulder and bringing his arm up to thread his fingers into the back of his dark hair.

“You're mine too,” Naruto declared.

Both Sasuke's breathing and thrusting stuttered, and Naruto turned his head to look into his face, panting as he fucked himself onto him. He caught his gaze, feeling like Sasuke's eyes were burning a hole right through him, and he mashed their mouths together, shoving his tongue between Sasuke's open lips.

He clenched the muscles of his anus deliberately around his cock and felt it pulse inside of him, Sasuke's hips losing control as he came, filling Naruto with his release. Naruto came just from knowing that he'd caused it to happen, coating his own shirt and Sasuke's hand liberally in the white fluid.

Naruto was shoved down, feeling Sasuke slip free, panting heavily as he tried to catch his breath. He looked over his shoulder and the raven-haired boy was gone. He hadn't expected anything less.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Naruto fic, be gentle. More to come soon!


End file.
